Eirik Gilday
'Always do your job right and then take a walk to the forests or go swimming in the lakes....' ''-Eirik Gilday'' 'Early life and Family' Eirik Gilday was borned in an unknown homeworld.His place of birth is unknown even to him because he was found along another elf baby on the side of one of the many lakes Naboo has.But soon he gained the privilage to be considered Naboo Citizen. This had happened because he -and the other elf baby-was adopted by a Noble House of Naboo in Deeja Pick.His father is Weiron Gilday.He is an elite person on Naboo society having many relations with the Royal Palace and with the Governon of Naboo and the Queen Anvoleyh.He had the position of Proffesor of Mechanics in the Theed University.He is now retires pssing the good life on his home on Deej Peak.His mother is Airwhine and she iss a homemaker.She also has a great talent on the art.So she is a part time artist also. Weiron Gilday was one of the many nobleman across the Galaxy that tried to help the Rebel Allience with all they could do and at any cost.Weiron helped the R.A. providing food and supplys and sabotaging by this way the Empire.He was a loyal man and full concentrated his honour on the Royal Palace of Naboo.He was a great friend to Queen Amidala on the Naboo Crisis back on 33BBY. His parents had great love for their two adopoted childs.Eirik got great care from his father and perfect gentemen manners from his father.Even not their child but adopted they love him and care for him. Eirik even in his childhood was a kind child and respectfull to the older ones.He had a great talent making deals with the other children about many subjects.His father Weiron saw in his child the talent of a great politian.He decided to sent his child into a Political Private School of Deeja Peak on the great tragic years of the Civil-War among the Imperialistic Empire of Palpatine and the Great Rebel Allience of Mon Mothma and Princess Leia. So Eirik started his education on 0BBY at the age of 6. 'Education' When his father Weiron saw the great political talent young Legolas had he sent him to the Private Politics School of Deeja Peak on 0BBY.Eirik was the first student in his class.He was always nice to his teachers and made his homework.He was considered one of the most adorable kids by his teachers. He then got into the Law and Politics Theed University.His University years was one of the best moments for Eirik.He made a lot of friends there and took great knowledge from his competent teachers and proffesors.Once again he graduated first from his class along his brother with a grade of 9,78. Eirik made several investigations on Law ad Politics during the years he was at Theed.He made many surveys also and got special projects for his class.He finished his time in Theed in the minimum 4 years. 'Service on the Royal Navy' From small child Eirik was a fine pilot with a lot of capeblebilities.After his graduation from Thed University he served the Royal Palace in the Navy as a pilot in 15ABY. He even fought smugglers and pirates in his time as pilot. 'Politics' 'First Steps' From the beggining of his time in Theed Lego'las shown a great care for the Royalist Political Youth Club of Naboo.He was seeing in this organazition the hope for his future and his great love for the Palace. He begun involving with the Club as a member from 11ABY to 12ABY.In the elections of the Club on 12ABY he was given the position of General Secretary and finaly on the 13ABY elections he was named President of the Royalist Politcal Youth Club of Naboo for 2 terms until 15ABY and his University graduation.An organization that stood next to the Palace giving its full support to the Queens of all the time.As the President of the Club Eirik lead the organazation in to great time of prosperity and tight relationships with the Palace. He also played a great part on the Royal Support Union for the Royal Palace of Naboo on 15ABY while he was passing his last days as the President of the Loyalist Political Youth Club of Naboo. He was also a part of the Theed University Students Council.A council that was talking desicion in order to make more people be loyal to the Palace and away from the Empire remnants.In this Council he even made it to the position of The Vice-President. 'Early Palace Years' After his graduation from the Theed University and his diploma in Law and Politics Eirik had to find a job.His father Weiron helped him in this as his good relations with the Palace gave his son the chance to involve in the Royal Palace Services on 15ABY. His talent was soon recognized and he was taken as an officer under the Law and Political Royal Palace Office.His work there was agnolized by everyone as he always tried with sucess to solve any problems of Law and Political nature.He was there from 15ABY to16ABY His worked there gave him a moving from the Law and Political Roya Palace Offiice to the Aid Offfice of Galen Renthro.Eirik past one of his hardest years under Renthro.His tyranic boss never repsected Eirik personality and he gave him all the work as he was sitting and enjoying coudos for Eirik work.Eirik was a kind young man and never madeany complain about the tyranny he was passing under Rentrho.He was taken in the office on 16ABY an stayed until his promotion on 18ABY.Even the terrieble working condition due to Rentrho Eirik managed to pull awfull-too work and made himslef well seeing to the Queen with his honest,humble and well manered with respect personality. On of his greatest work was the writing of the Palace Rules and Codes after the assignement of the new Queen.This work is still regarded as his finest piece of political and law art until now. 'New Position' After Renthro's assasination attack against the Queens children he was automatcally removed from Office and gone to Jail.By this way his position was empty and the Queen chose an outsider name to fill the position. On 18ABY Eirik Gilday was named Loyal Head Aid and Coordinator of the Royal Palace.He first action were to change the style of the former-aid of Renthro and he said that from now on they would respectfull persons with personality.Queen's choice of puting Legolas in this crucial position was taken with a good eye by the Advisory Council the Governor and the rest of the Royal Family.The people of Naboo also was happy with the royal choice Eirik taking the office of the Palace. His primary duties are to handle the schedules of the whole palace.Also arrange the meetings of the Queen and be the Representative of the Palace in the public of Naboo.In a statement after the award of the position to him Eirik said''I take this place with the full responsibily and faith in achieving the goals i have put for me and the Palace'' Long time political career behin him full of loyal feelings for th Queen Eirik is one of the Naboo citizens most favorite and friendly figures in the political scene from his Youth Club years to the high position of the Coordinator and Aid of the Royal Palace. Naboo Shadows Rising Just after the appointement Legolas received the first orders from the Queen.He would travel to Tisa with Head Handmaiden Arie to supervise the progress on building the new Casino on Tisa.He got to the courts to meet his twin brother Gullst who was in the high legal system to disguss over the Palace powers on Cult of Palpatine.After a short meeting Eirik learned from Gullst that the Palace didnt had any power over the Cult until they would make an iligit move.He returned to the palace and ordered Governor's wife out of the Palace for various moves of disrespect and rudeness over the Queen and other guests of the Palace.He also met some membrs of the Cult n the market and met the Queen and her husband of the incident.He was the first person to meet Ciara Santhe on Naboo and sent her to the Queen. He was also sent to Rori to oversse the refugee works on the Naboo moon and finally was appointed Head of the Corruption fight comitee formed by Queen. Naboo out of Shadows He returned from Rori to meet with Queen and was assigned with the task to protect Annora's and Mace Halcyons love and wanted marriege from Governor Mire's political wedding mariege. In this procedure Eirk would have the company of Arie also ofcourse....and in the future of their relationship in this assigned task...Eirik would protect a love....and find one?......... He was as Press Representative the person to give the Palace statements on the media of GNN and ANA after Governor Mire and his wife behaviour's on Corellia before and after MaceHalcyons and Annora Mire wedding. He then travelled to Deeja Peak to meet with the Mayor about the Parlimanent proceudres in behalf of the committe he was part of. After the Parlimanet would go forward offically he was chosen by the Queen to run for Spokerperson in the upcoming elections. He was also appointed asCoordinator&Supervisor for 50th Year since Naboo Invasion Win over Trade Federation Celebration in a plan he propused to the queen. In a Summary his career on the politcal scene of Naboo: -Representative of the Royal Parliament of Naboo to the Advisory Council -Represtantive for Deeja Peak -Coordinator for Refugee Operations on Rori(18ABY) -Coordinator&Supervisor for 50th Year since Naboo Invasion Win over Trade Federation Celebration(18ABY) -Envoy&Coordinator for Naboo Parliament re-set up plan -President for Naboo Clean Curroption Comittee Other Activities of Royal support on the Palace: * Royalist Political Youth Club of Naboo(11ABY-12ABY)-Member *Royalist Political Youth Club of Naboo(12ABY-13ABY)-General Secretary *Royalist Political Youth Club of Naboo(13ABY-15ABY)-President *Theed Universitie Students Royal Council(11ABY-15ABY)-Vice President Royal Support Union for the Royal Palace of Naboo(15ABY)-Vice President Awards: *--First grade graduate from the Theed Universitie of Law and Politics 9,78(15ABY) *--Award of Royalist Youth of Naboo(14ABY) *--Promotion from Aid to Loyal Head Aid of Royal Palace of Naboo(18ABY) *--Badge of Pilot of The Royal Navy of Naboo(10ABY) 'Personal Life' Eirik is not married.He has no children.His time is passing by some hobbys he has.He passes a lot of time swimming in the Lakes and having walks in the nature like an Sephis he is.He also trains himself to be ready for anything keeping his body outstanding physical condition.He also enjoys reading and healthy eating.He also declares to enjoy the good company of his friends and brother. 'Personality and Traits' Eirik is a far optimistic person.He is always with a smile in his face.One side of a politian and the other side of a passionate young person.He as all Sephis manages to keep his feelings so he is not rude disrepsectfull or overstepfull. Always conviced of the Royal Palace power witha full loyality to the Queen but also with a will and opinion.Not a dummy without the capability of speaking for his beliefs. His has a nice gentle heart and too sesitive as all of hi species.He also is fully-loyal to the Royal Palace of Naboo.With clear quite calm voice not shouting often. He has a clear political record with not evidence of corruption and treason. Eirik is able to speak:Galactic Basic Standard,Sephis,Gunganese,Mon Calamarian,Sullustian,High Galactic,Geonosian and Maalastrerian 'Appearence and Style' Eirik is tall with a thine figure but fit at the same time.He has long blonde hair comed with a gentle way.He is very stylish and elegant in his moves as all Sephis are.With nice Sephi hands so gentle he can have a perfect appearence. He usually has a casual style but when in the Palace he is used in wearing a white or green tunic made especially by his way and style from one of the best wear-stylish of Naboo. Category:Kingdom of Naboo Category:RSF Category:StefanTheGreat Characters